User talk:TheGRVOfLightning
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 13:01, June 23, 2014 (UTC) How OlmecFan25 is evil Hey SONOfSatan, remember the edit war on this wiki? You noticed I changed "Olmec'Fan25" to "'OsamabinLaden'Fan25". Do you know how OlmecFan25 was accused of being evil? Here's the answer: You know, I was once blocked from commenting on his videos and I didn't know WHY I was blocked from commenting on his videos, so I asked him. Here's what he had to say: ''Because you've been a pain in the neck according to a certain someone who I will not reveal on here!﻿ Now THAT WAS evil! I didn't know WHO he/she was talking about, so here are my replies: And who exactly is this so-called "certain someone"?﻿ Aren't you going to answer?!﻿ Here's what he/she had to say: NO! I WILL NOT TELL YOU! NOW LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE! That was WAY MORE evil than the previous answer. Here's what I had to say: Don't be such a jerk!﻿ Without getting p***ed at me again, tell me who this CERTAIN SOMEONE is.﻿ And I said WITHOUT getting p***ed at me!﻿ Really, I don't know WHY the Hell you hate me so much when I AM a fan of LOTHT!﻿ Here's what he/she had to say: I will not tell you if I don't want to and because I don't have to, either! Now leave me alone and DO NOT bother me again! Understood?﻿ Yeah, he REALLY IS evil! In fact, I also told him about the old website "'''BERT IS EVIL". Do you remember that old website? Well here's what I said: I told you to NOT be such a Bert! Yes, I mean "Bert" from Sesame Street. You know how he always gets WAY too f***ing p***ed at his partner Ernie? In fact, since that angry yellow Muppet was such a prick to his orange partner said above, launched in 1997, there was a website about that yellow terrorist being the DRIVING FORCE behind ALL (and I mean ALL) that is evil in the world. It's called "Bert is Evil". Didn't I tell you that before? Here are some links: Wikipedia entry: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bert_is_Evil Interview of the creator, Dino Ignacio: http://revision3.com/internetsuperstar/dinoignacio What made Bert snap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVLCXtG5HZ8, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fRqDzKPE9Y, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ER2hN2909g The website itself: http://bertisevil.tv/﻿ I don't know HOW I've been a so-called "pain in the neck according to a certain someone who you will not reveal on here". Maybe you're just evil!﻿ Really, you ARE evil! I said that, because you hate me when I AM one of your subscribers (and therefore a LOTHT fan).﻿ So, WITHOUT getting p***ed at me again, I would be pleased to know who this "certain someone" is.﻿ Really, I don't know WHY he is so evil when I AM a LOTHT fan! Do you know? And WHO exactly did he mean by "A certain someone who he/she will not reveal on there?" I don't know WHERE he was talking about when he meant "here". Leave the answers on my talk page.AlecRBorden (talk) 21:14, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Benjamin Mueting (aka MrBenio)'s Not Yet Released L.o.t.H.T. WiiWare game SONOfSatan, I need to have a talk: HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF A NOT YET RELEASED WIIWARE GAME?! FOR FOUR FUCKING YEARS, MRBENIO HAD AN IDEA OF THERE BEING A LEGENDS OF THE HIDDEN TEMPLE GAME FOR WIIWARE! IF IT WAS RELEASED, I WOULD DEFINITELY PLAY IT ON MY FUCKING WII! AND NO MORE RANT MAIL ON MY TALK PAGE! DO YOU UNDERFUCKINGSTAND?! THOSE 240 EPISODES ARE NOT FANON, THEY ARE EPISODES FOR THE NOT YET RELEASED WIIWARE GAME! NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! Anyway, here's the gallery folder for his not yet released WiiWare Game: http://mrbenio.deviantart.com/gallery/48861654/LOTHT-for-WiiWare-Episodes Also, in early July on and for his 26th birthday, I told him about the page I created for him on this wiki. AlecRBorden (talk) 13:51, August 17, 2014 (UTC) End to Edit Wars Hey, I created two new Legends of the Hidden Temple Wikis (one for canon and one for fanon) so this wiki won't have ANYMORE edit wars. OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 23:20, November 24, 2014 (UTC) You just want me and Alec dead Hey, I have heard from Alec that you, Mvbattista, and TheGRVOfLightning want me and Alec to be dead as shit. He left this on my talk page: Hey Murray, MKPRFan, Mvbattista, and TheGRVOfLightning are making us feel like a pair of Purple Parrots (the failure team), so maybe we should kill ourselves (I'll suffocate myself while you jump out of an airplane). Do you think that will make them happy? And I replied: I agree with you, Alec. I mean what's the point of living when everyone hates you? There is no point. So we SHOULD kill ourselves. ALL YOU DO IS TREAT THE TWO OF US LIKE SHIT! ME AND ALEC'S LIVES SUCK AND SHOULD THEREFORE END NOW! RedJaguars52 (talk) 17:56, December 23, 2014 (UTC) About the "Non Canon" episodes… I know the poll on the main page (whether we should allow pages for the specials, WiiWare episodes, and fanfic or not) has more votes on Yes than No, because production has NOTHING to do with being on a wiki like this one. You will get the point here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovoilDJethU. In this 90's Sesame Street episode, the topic is racism (where Gina and Savion get a horrifying phone call from an angry prick that said they shouldn't be friends all because Savion's skin is darker than Gina's and color has got NOTHING to do with being friends). Here's the Muppet wiki page for that episode: http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_3140. Just like how color has NOTHING to do with being friends, production has got NOTHING to do with being on a wiki like this one. OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 20:24, December 24, 2014 (UTC) No More Censorship Hey, I am now maturing (no more censorship)! I am learning from my experience I created a wiki for porn that only me and Murray edited). There's not much to the wiki, really, just pornographic photos and videos. Now, censorship pisses me off (and it always did to Murray). The deletion of the 13 photos that Murray uploaded onto that wiki IS censorship. I tried to block that brainless user, but it wouldn't work. So, I will NO LONGER be concerned about specific episodes. In case you were wondering where I got the whole "censorship" idea, I got it from an old Legends of the Hidden Temple fan website under the section for the Shriveled Hand episode. This is what it said: Let me just say that if Legends ran from 2007 to 2009, there's no way this episode would've flown. Yay for the nineties' relative lack of censorship! XD I didn't know whether the "Yay for the nineties' relative lack of censorship!" was literal or sarcastic. I thought it was sarcastic, but now, i think it's literal. What do you think? OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 01:14, December 27, 2014 (UTC) About Mvbattista and MKPRFan… Hi Ty, my name is Mary Moore. I will tell you that Mvbattista and MKPRFan are being a pair of bullies by listening to two other bullies on this wiki (Angie Y. and BlueBarracudas555). Those four bullies are just like the bully in that 1993 Sesame Street episode (the bully that yelled at Gina and Savion for being friends all because Savion's skin is darker than Gina's)! So, me, Murray and OrangeIguanas15 will have to find a way to get those four bullies arrested. BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 02:15, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Mary (if that is your real name, which I doubt) - # I would suggest following the previous activity. Ty is also a proponent against fan made content on this wiki. # Racism is not the same as determination between production episodes and fan made material. I've made this argument on other talk pages, so unless you can actually make a conducive counterpoint, the subject is closed. I'm not sure why you go back to that Sesame Street episode, but your argument is a broken record. # There's more of an argument to have you marked as a bully, considering how everyone else is making valid points and you are just posting in all caps to get your way. Again, to have history repeat itself, I would see what happened to OrangeIguanas15 and learn from those mistakes. We would like to have you as a calm, collaborative, and productive member of this community, so make no mistake about it. # I suggest you refrain from making empty threats of police activity and remember the story of the boy who cried wolf. Mvbattista (talk) 02:36, January 8, 2015 (UTC) New Administration I've posted a new blog post as stated in the admin adoption request procedure. I would appreciate it if you posted your support. Thank you. Mvbattista (talk) 04:10, January 9, 2015 (UTC) All you gotta do is… You say the fan-fiction is irrelevant, right? Well, all you gotta do is simply ignore it. It's not hard! It's as easy as assembling the Silver Monkey (despite the fact that there were so many retards on the show that don't know how to put together a 100% 3-piece puzzle)! That's all you gotta do! You gotta ignore it and focus on the real shit. Like I said, it's not hard. RedJaguars52 (talk) 23:56, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Please read this Please take a look at this recent blog post. Mvbattista (talk) 15:21, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Why I used Ty I used Ty, because your name is Ty Kelly. I'm going by your name, not your username FYI. So don't be such a jerk about it! BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 00:50, January 27, 2015 (UTC)